Messages
by Ezqueza
Summary: After 'Dreams'. Pretty much all the funny things i can think about Alek being gay. most of them are short
1. Messages

_The door was locked. _Alek was not quite sure what to do. He had always been told masturbation was a sin. But then again, he had already broken the rule of thinking about a boy in strange ways. _The door was locked_. Recently the dreams have been more vivid. He would open his eyes and almost see Dylan there. The most recent dream had been the first carnal one, before he had just been kissing the boy and talking to him. Confessing his odd attraction night after night. Night after night, the dreams would end right when Dylan reached for Alek's shirt. _The door was locked. _A shameless blush crept across Alek's face when he thought of those two strong hands trailing along his back. He remembered when those hands had touched somewhere that even he did not dare touch himself. _The door is locked!_

Alek realized what he was going to do whether he could control himself or not. He wanted to feel what he had felt in the dream again. Out of some remaining fraction of embarrassment, he looked away while doing it. He did not exactly want to see himself doing it because maybe he could forgive himself a bit more. The fact that he was not looking made him concentrate on his mental images a bit more. He was no longer dreaming. He had control this time.

As the boy imagined the most ungodly things, a certain beastie became a bit interested. It began to listen to Alek's grunting and occasional cursing. Bovril imitated the noises. Finding them fun to pronounce, he made sure to get the edge of Alek's voice just right. Finally the loris had listened enough. It wanted to show off it's new words to all the message lizards and the other loris. It was about to scamper away when it heard one final grunt.

"Dylan!"

Something in the loris stirred. Though it was really meant to learn things, Bovril still had the same life threads of a message lizard. The last word uttered, the name, was an order. An order to go tell the name's owner the message. _Mister _Sharp. Bovril, being the smart little thing he is, made the connections in his mind. He had just been ordered to go tell Dylan the message. The odd message that he had so much fun recording. The instinct made him run off in the direction of Dylan's quarters.

Meanwhile, Alek lay panting on his bed. There was no way around it. He was somehow in love with Dylan Sharp. Who was a boy. Let the dreams come. He could not wait for them. He wanted to kiss and hold him and be kissed and held in return. God be damned. He could never tell Dylan how he felt of course, however much he wanted to. Soon the dreams would not be enough. He would want real Dylan touching him and real Dylan thrusting into him. It may be disgusting to Volger, his men, and even Dylan himself, but Alek did not care. His thoughts were his own anyway. It was not like Dylan would ever need to know about it. Alek fell asleep, exhausted from his little adventure.

Bovril was very proud of himself. He had a mission! A secret mission to tell Dylan the secret message. The lizards could no longer show off with their all-so-important messages. He ran into a lizard on the way.

"Mr. Newkirk, please report to the spine." It said in greeting.

"AH AH AH!" Bovril shouted in reply, eager to show off the fact that the lizard was not the only one with important secret business.

The frightened lizard went on its way in a hurry. Bovril decided to not think much of it. When he found Dylan, she was just heading back to her room. Bovril climbed up her leg and onto her shoulder.

"Hello beastie!" she said, patting his head, "Shouldn't you be with Alek?"

Dylan was the only person on the ship beside Alek who spoke to the loris. Bovril puffed out his chest proudly and recited the message:


	2. Conversations

"ALEK! I know you're in there! Where else would you barking be?"

"What do you need?"

"I…we…we need to talk."

"What about? Can you say it from the hall?"

"NO! Er, I mean I can't, it's private…"

"Dylan did something happen?"

"Oh you would know!"

"What?"

"You barking…barking… barking _hypocrite_! You call _us _ungodly!"

"Well you live in a _whale_,"

"You…you… just open the barking door!"

"I'm, uh, in the middle of changing! I'm not decent!"

"What would you be changing _for?" _

"…"

"Look Alek, I know already…what you have been up to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Dylan?"

"Sorry, someone just passed by. Alek, what do you think about when you, er, go at it?"

"…"

"_ALEK!"_

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer!"

"Well, I think about…"

"Don't lie to me now!"

"I don't lie!"

"Sure you don't."

"I don't!"

"Whatever, you think about?"

"Uh, girls, what else?"

"What kind of girls?"

"Dylan!"

"Just answer the question!"

"I suppose pretty ones."

"Like Lillit?"

"NO! I already told you nothing went on between me and Lillit!"

"Then who?"

"Well, um, uh, there is a…girl back home! Yes, I think about her a lot!"

"What is her name then?"

"…Well her name is… uh,"

"It isn't _Dylan _by any chance is it?"

"…"

"Alek?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Alek, open the door. I really do not care at this point."

"Dylan I-"

"Bovril heard you alright? Bovril barking heard you. Then he…er… came to me. He imitated you for a bit, but then he, that is you, said my name."

"…"

"Alek, it is okay. You can tell me. Who were you thinking about?"

"I'm sorry Dylan! I- I didn't know he was listening! Its just that…you're just so…"

"Alek, were you thinking about me?"

"Dylan please, I cannot change what I… think"

"Alek, I- ugh. Just make sure Bovril doesn't hear next time. The whole barking ship can find out."

"I'm sorry Dylan,"

"Yeah, sure."

"It wont happen again!"

"That doesn't change much of what already happened…"

"I'm sorry, but I do love you… It is not just lust!"

"You have no barking clue what love is."

"I do! I know I do!"

"You wouldn't love me if you knew."

"Knew what? Dylan? Dylan? Would I know-"

"HEY be quiet in there! Mr. Sharp, haven't you duties on the spine to attend to?"

"Yes sir! On my way sir!"

"And you… your highness, please refrain from interrupting our soldiers from work."

"Yes sir."

"Well then, we shall bring your meal in a


End file.
